Scarlet Moon
by Harlequin K
Summary: It's been 8 years since the Nogitsune incident and because of all the carnage and chaos that happened it tore a rift into the Beacon Hills pack so big everyone went their separate ways. Now when tragedy strikes Beacon Hills and darkness starts to rise on the horizon they are drawn back home. Review guys let me know your thoughts
1. Chapter 1

It's been eight years since everything went to hell and no amount of convincing made them stay. That was what Scott was thinking as he looked on the tombstone before him.

_Allison Argent _

_Beloved Friend and Daughter_

"It's been eight years Allison and I'm still fighting the good fight but…" he clenched his hands his claws coming out making his hands bleed.

"Something is coming a darkness so think there's no light at the end of these tunnel and if I'm reading the signs right then we might be seen each other real soon." He bended down and kissed her tombstone it was so cold unlike the girl that become his first and only love.

He left the Beacon Hills cemetery and decided to go home and have a drink hope to hell nobody bother him tonight because in the mood he was in… he wouldn't stop until he saw blood.

After that night were everyone decided they needed a few weeks away from each other and the weeks turn into months and the months well you get the picture he knew they weren't coming back for a long time and well Beacon Hills still needed someone to protect it so he stayed and did his duty.

After he graduated high school and worked full time at the animal clinic he save up enough money and bought the land where the Hale house stood and he tore it down and rebuild it better than ever. The walls were painted using a special paint that Deaton made using mountain ash that when the door was close it protect it the whole house.

Due to his power as a true alpha he could enter the barrier with ease. The house was now three stories tall with several bedrooms and bathrooms plus a panic room and basement. Not to mention Deaton and him had spent months giving the place some killer secrets so all in all the house was a fortress.

Since the Oni attack on his house he figure he needed a place that could be use both as defense when he needed to and as an offense to kick the crap out any creepy crawly that came his way.

He stepped down from his Harley a little birthday present he bought for himself two years ago after helping Malia deal with a rogue witch that wanted to skin her so that she could turn into a coyote it was a rough battle after an hour of ducking spells and dealing with a crazy flying sword the witch was dead and the head taken to the coven of battle crow he was paid so much money that when he divided with Malia he had enough money to buy the Harley if he sold his motocross.

As soon as he stepped down the wind carry a strange scent, somebody had been in his house and from the scent they did not have good intentions. He light up his eyes trying to see into the darkness but even with his wolf's eyes however tonight it was a new moon and that meant total darkness.

He felt somebody watching him but couldn't pin point their location, then a shadow faster than his eyes could follow pass in front of him before disappearing again. After years of been in constant battle after many different creatures he didn't wait long he transform but the shadow was faster and then it was over before he could lift a claw to defend himself in a fury of claws and…feathers? What the hell.

Scott was on the ground bleeding he was in human form again and looked at the sky as the shadow drew closer and stab its claws into his stomach and slash his face before leaving.

Scott was losing his grip on reality fast but before he pass out completely he pressed the #2 on his speed dial and firmly pass out.

Across the ocean in another county a strawberry blonde girl was having trouble sleeping as she was having an old nightmare. The Nogitsune had her at the basement of the old Oak Creek building and that's when it came, the scream that let her know that her best friend was dead.

But this time it was different normally she would wake in cold sweat but not this time, she sat up straight and let her Banshee wail in full force that was so strong after years of been suppress that it was felt all over Spain.

Stiles shot awake so fast and cover his ears and waited for the wail to end and after a few minutes it did.

"Lydia you okay?" he handed her a glass of water.

After she drank most of it she covered herself with the covers and looked at her fiancé.

"I was having a nightmare about you know…Allison and then I felt it, like a frozen claw had ripped my heart out. The wail came out of nowhere it's been years since I felt it so strong."

Stiles was worried, every year it was like this on the day of Allison's death she had nightmares and he couldn't sleep unless he used sleeping pills. He scooped her in his arms.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure everything is okay. Let's just get some sleep okay?"

"No Stiles something is very wrong I can't put my finger on it but…we need to go back home."

Stiles stiffen at the mention of home, it was something he had thought about over the years but it was more like a distant possibility and now just the mere mention of Beacon Hills sended a shiver of fear to his bones.

"No, we are not going."

Lydia sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean no? Stiles this is not something we can ignore."

"Lydia last time we lost Allison and one of the twins and you were kidnapped. There is no way I'm putting you through that again."

"Stiles …"

"No Lydia we are not going back to the thick of the supernatural shit storm. We finally have a normal life together."

"Stiles…"

"Lydia there is nothing you can say that will make me take you back to find bodies, getting almost killed every other week or so and trying to figure out puzzles and clues like were fucking Scooby doo and the werewolves machine…"

"STILES! Shut up for a moment damn your ADHD is showing again. Yes we lost friends and yes it was dangerous but I can't shake this feeling that we have to go back. And if you're not coming with me then I'm going by myself."

Stiles knew he was cornered there was no way he let her go alone and there was no way in hell that she was going to change her mind.

"Lydia why do you always make me do things I don't want to do?"

"Because you love me and if you don't I'll kick your butt and make you go with me anyways."

He laughed and kiss her and got up and picked up the phone.

"_Si, buenas noches podria decirme cuando sale el proximo vuelo hacia los Estados Unidos."_

"_Yes, Good night can you tell me when is the next flight to the US scheduled to leave?"_

After a short conversation Stiles went back to his bed and Lydia was falling asleep again.

"Hey I booked us a flight to the states for tomorrow at two so get some sleep and we will pack in the morning."

Lydia smiled and pulled him towards her and kissed with sleepy passion and they promptly fell asleep. However Stiles remain awake all night worrying what was going to happen to them in the future and if this was a good idea.

On a distant island in the Mediterranean a couple nights later a young man was looking at five men making an exchange it was supposed to be a simple deal. Give the cash and receive the girl in return.

The girl was the daughter of the American ambassador that was kidnapped to keep the ambassador from going to a summit to decide the fate of a ship of Ancient Greek Treasures that was found by an American research team.

The girl was tied up but unharmed which was good. Chris gave them the money and they handed over the girl but at that moment five more men showed up just like Chris planned and so Isaac started shooting them in the legs while Chris took the girl to the car.

By the end of the exchange the police were collecting several wounded men and the girl was safe. Two hours later he was sitting on the hotel nursing a beer thinking of how much life has change.

After the death of Allison Chris and him bonded and he became like a surrogate dad and he had teach him some tricks over the years like how to be a sniper and they had been all over the world helping those who couldn't help themselves but he still miss when he used to hang out with his friends.

However that was neither here nor there the things he has seen over the years have change him and now he was more center and had a better head on his shoulder. Just at that moment Chris enter the room with a briefcase.

"So the girl is safe?"

He looked at me with tired eyes but he smile. "Yeah she is okay nice shooting."

Their bags were already packed since they were heading to Russia tomorrow to deal with a pack of werespiders…yeah werespiders if you can believe it that were terrorizing a small village.

"Isaac we have a change of plans."

That was weird in all the years he had been with Chris there has never been a change of plans which meant it was serious.

"What happen?"

"Well I have been in contact with Deaton over the last couple of years since the Nematon have attract it all sorts of things to Beacon Hills."

"How come we have never gone there if it was so bad?"

He always thought it was because of Allison.

"Because Beacon Hills had its protector and he has been doing a good job until a few days ago. Over the year Scott has manage to grow into a powerful alpha and he has built a strong supernatural community and he keeps the security there very tight from what Deaton has told me his powers have matured and he is very good."

Isaac wasn't surprise he knew his former alpha was going to be a good and strong alpha…but from what Chris was telling me Scott was injured bad.

"What happened to Scott?"

"Something attacked him on the day of Allison's anniversary apparently he was coming from the cemetery when out of nowhere he was attack, right before he pass out he press his speed dial and called Deaton who then went to his house and saw Scott lying in a pool of blood whatever attacked him was fast and strong."

Isaac's eyes widened he didn't know what could have done that to an alpha.

"There's something else Scott hasn't woken up since the battle and he is getting worse apparently whatever attack him also poison him but that's not the bad news."

"You're kidding me right."

"When have I ever joke around? Over the years Scott has taken the thrash out of Beacon Hills some he had expelled, others beaten so badly that they want revenge on him and others well they were life and death challenges and … you know how those goes. So now that Scott is down all those enemies he has made over the years would jump at the chance to take Scott down."

Isaac jumped at hearing this.

"But Scott would never kill anyone."

"Isaac don't be an idiot, he was alone with no pack. And no I'm not blaming you everyone had their reasons for leaving but that left Scott with little choice to protect Beacon Hills he to do things that never thought he would do."

"So what are we going to do?" He looked down knowing he was right after all he has seen sometimes it was kill or be killed.

"Deaton has asked us to go and protect Scott until he is back on his feet. So we are going back to Beacon Hills can you handled it."

The only respond he got was Isaac's eyes turning a dangerous shade of amber.

"Let's go."

At the same time in a snowy mountain in a Canadian Forest two werewolf siblings were having a fun game of who could hunt the other one first. Derek could hear his sister's breathing but couldn't place where she was.

Meanwhile Cora could see Derek just fine and in a sprint of energy she charged her brother and the two went down the slope getting snow everywhere but in the end Derek won using his superior strength and pin her down.

After they went back to human form Cora was angry as usual.

"That's not fair."

Derek smile. "Cora don't be mad I have more body muscle so that makes me stronger but not better your faster and more agile so it could have gone either way. Its genetics not skills."

Cora knew that but still. "Bro you owe me a milk shake. Oh and have you heard word through the grapevine says that a bunch of guys from the Bolten pack are moving on Beacon Hills"

That surprised Derek.

"But those guys haven't move in on Beacon Hills since Scott beat the snot out of Xander four years ago."

"Yeah but apparently something happen a few nights ago and Scott got attack. No one knows who did it but Scott hasn't been seen since."

Derek thought about it for a second he had seen Scott a few times over the years and he had turn into a powerful werewolf he could say just as strong as the demon wolf so whatever took Scott down had power in spades.

"Cora get your things we are going back to Beacon Hills."

Beacon Hills

Deaton was in Scott's house looking over his friend. The one time intern turn alpha werewolf Vet was now laying on the bed motionless cover in cold sweat. What worried Deaton more than anything else was that he wasn't healing and as an alpha he should have healed by now.

Malia enter the room she had come up a long way in just a few years from the girl Scott and Stiles rescue from the woods. Now she was the leader of the mythology department at Beacon Hills high.

"How is he? Why hasn't he woken up?"

"Not good, his body is fighting the poison so he doesn't have any energy left to do anything else. Which means these might scar."

He said point to the three claw slashes that went from under his left cheek to the right side of his forehead.

"What about his eye? Will he loose it?"

"Surprisingly his eye is in perfect shape but if we don't find an antidote for that poison…"

Deaton was worried and that wasn't something you see every day.

"Deaton what spill it."

Malia was getting frustrated, Scott had turn into family after he had help her get control of her powers and after that they had been like brother and sister. But since coyotes and wolves are not supposed to get along, the supernatural community still called him the Alpha without a pack but they were wrong she was his pack and he was hers after everyone else abandon him.

Yet he didn't seem mad just resigned and she had seen how sometimes he had come home bloody and with broken bones yet he didn't complain just waited until his body healed itself.

"Deaton what are we going to do? The conclave is in four days if Scott is not there well it might turn more bloody than usual."

Deaton looked at Malia and smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry child he is going to pull through that boy doesn't know the meaning of the word surrender. Anyways help is on the way I called Chris to keep an eye on the place until Scott is back a full strength."

Malia didn't like hearing that but she kept quiet and went and put a warm towel over Scott's head.

Deaton went to the lab Scott had in the second floor and examine the feathers he found on the ground next to Scott he put them under a microscope and found they were very rare feathers with a white and cream color and oddly shape.

He went and pick a few books from Scott's library on birds and a few mythology books from his own bag and sat down on the desk and started reading.

"Hang on Scott just a little longer." Deaton realized he had to find what kind of creature attacked Scott so that he could devise a cure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thanks so much for viewing the story and reviewing it. They are going to be a lot surprises throughout the course of the story. And if you were wondering how everyone looks like after 8 years then this is the chapter that says it all and at the end of the chapter there is going to be another a/n so enjoy. Disclaimer I don't know anything except the OC that might pop out**

**Harlequin K.**

It wasn't until two days later that Stiles and Lydia got to the US because they were so many delays and really travelled from Spain to the US it was hassled. During that time Stiles talk to different people in Spain some were to look out over his shop and a cleaning lady was going to go once a week to clean the apartment.

Lydia had taken some overdue vacation break from the clinic and got two other psychologists to take over her classes. The shop was Stiles pride and joy right after Lydia of course if he said anything else he end up sleeping in the balcony…again. He opened it about two years ago after he save enough money and it was going great since he specialize in all types of cars and as a side hobby he restore damage or really old cars to their prime and sold them.

He had two other employees and well his shop was like him an ADHD nightmare no one understood his system and that was a constant trouble with his employees but after two years they got use to it.

Lydia worked in a clinic for abuse and trouble kids no surprise there since she was always willing to help others. She started there as an intern and after discovering that the old director was raping the patients and she expose him they gave her a permanent job and she took to it like fish to water.

These past years have been interesting Stiles thought as he looked over to the sleeping form of Lydia as he drove to Beacon Hills. He had talk to his father before leaving and he was very happy that they were coming to visit but he also sounded worried about something. He asked him if they could stay at the house since they didn't know how long they were going to be there they didn't want to pay a hotel.

And that's what when his dad surprise the hell out of him, he said they would have the house to themselves since he didn't lived there anymore. Apparently he had met someone five years ago and since two years ago they been living together. When he ask who he didn't say and told him to wait for him to meet her at the house.

Now that he thought about it he wondered how everyone was, especially Scott he hadn't heard from him since he left. Did he stay or did he also leave? He felt bad about leaving his friend all those years ago but if he hadn't done it his mind would have been long gone.

An hour later they arrived at the house and his dad's sheriff car was parked outside so he parked it on the driveway. He looked at Lydia who was still sleeping and smile that after so many years of crushing on her they were together. Her strawberry blonde hair was longer she kept it waist length since she discovered that he like it that long.

She hadn't change much but to him she was more beautiful than any woman on the planet, yes she still had her attitude but that was part of her charm. And he needed a strong woman like her to keep him in check.

"Lydia…Honey wake up were here."

She open her eyes slowly and stretch herself making her clothes move up in very pleasant ways, she caught me looking and smirk.

"Not now lover boy but tonight you are going to take the stress from the flight out of this amazingly good body of mine."

He couldn't help but smile and kiss her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

They got out of the car and walked to the house his hand on her waist. The house pretty much looked the same as before. His dad was inside and probably heard the rental so he open the door for Lydia and walked after her.

His dad was in the kitchen drinking coffee and he hadn't age that much since his last visit a year ago a few gray hairs and some bags over his sleep, probably working on a case. What stopped him in his tracks was the woman next to him.

Petite with dark hair laughing at something he had said, when they notice them looking.

"Hi Stiles, Lydia good to see you after so long."

Miss Mccall went and hug and kiss Lydia while his dad came and hug him, it was pretty much a one sided hug since he was still open mouthed that his dad's girlfriend was his best friends mom.

Lydia notice and rolled her yes at him and closed his mouth.

"Really Stiles? It surprises you that much. You could have seen it from fifty feet away of course I was betting on either Deaton or the sheriff but with having a werewolf as a son, I was thinking she might go for your dad you know getting a little more dose of normality. So you owe those new shoes I saw at the boutique the other day, the pink ones."

That snapped him out of it and looked at Lydia.

"Why? I never bet against you?"

She rolled her eyes again.

"Stiles how can you be so smart and yet so slow. Sweetie I bet against myself so that means that I won thus making me the looser at the same time who has to pay a penalty to the winner which is me and since it was against myself it seems silly to buy myself the penalty so it falls to you since we are living together."

That explanation made him even more confuse than he already was but he got the gist of it…he was buying her new shoes.

Melissa laughed. "Haven't change a bit you two. And you looked so happy together, I wish Scott would finally settle down instead of parading so many woman and strange people to his house."

John got a dark cloud over his eyes as if he knew something that she didn't but what could that be?

But that rose another question or two since he and Lydia ask one at the same time.

"Wasn't Scott with Kira?"

"Scott a playboy? Haha that's funny."

John and Melissa looked at them and smile.

"Scott and Kira broke it up after seven months that you guys were gone didn't work out, She now teaches History at Beacon Hills High after her father and mother left for Japan about three years ago." Answered the good sheriff.

"As for Scott been a play boy I don't know since he move out of the house he hasn't been as open with me as before. He says its to protect me."

Melissa looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "John my shift starts in twenty minutes."

"Stiles here are the keys, house is clean and fridge is full, I'll see you guys later."

And after a few goodbyes they left.

"Well that was informative, but what the hell has Scott been up to? That doesn't sound like him."

"Yeah you are right maybe we should go visit him."

Lydia looked at him as if he was serious.

"Really genius? Where? Because you forgot to ask your dad where he lives now."

At that moment John walked into the kitchen.

"Listen guys I don't have much time, Melissa thinks I left my keys here. So I have to be fast. Things have change here a lot I cant give you the full details because most of what I know is what Scott tells me."

"Wait what do you mean dad?"

John gave Stiles a father/cop glared. "Stiles don't interrupt the supernatural community is bigger now about a quarter of the town is a supe maybe more since that's my estimate and most of them don't trust the cops so Scott has been my go to guy or more like I've been his. But the thing is no one has seen Scott for days nor Deaton. The animal clinic has been closed and when I went to talk to Kira and Malia they said they didn't know but I could tell Kira was lying she is a very good one.

And since I can't go to Scott's house…" Lydia put her hand over Stiles mouth because he was about to speak again. "I can't go Stiles because if the supes see a cop around his house it will make waves for him. But you can go because no one knows you're my son and since Lydia is a Banshee they will know you're her mate or whatever the hell Banshees called their significant others."

He gave them a piece of paper but outside a car horn sounded and it was very insistent.

"Go there before night falls."

And he left with the keys in his hands.

Lydia and Stiles looked at each other.

"What the hell is going on around? Stiles your dad is making Scott sound like the supernatural godfather. So where does our resident alpha lives?"

Lydia studied Stiles as he read the address in the eight years she had been with him, he had help her center herself and be the woman she is today. He still looked the same more or less his hair was short and his clothes were much better in the fashion department courtesy of yours truly. But the biggest change was that due to his martial arts training and from working on cars all day he was ripped not the bulky kind of ripped that had been Jackson or Aiden. Stiles build was of lean corded muscles that rocked her world.

He looked surprise.

"Well Stilisnki where is it?"

"The Hale house."

Just a day after having talked to Deaton Chris and Isaac were in front of Scott's new home. And he had to say he was impress with the level of security the place had. From his spot at the entrance he could see there were cameras in the woods looking both at the house and around it, motion sensors were on the windows and woods and that was just what he could see at plain sight and from what Isaac told him the house had a mountain ash barrier.

The Hale house had been reconstructed it and outfitted for war and it suited the man Scott had become. He knock on the door again and Deaton open up not looking a day older than what he was.

"Chris, Isaac good to see you guys please come in."

Chris step inside but Isaac took a hesitant step and when he notice that the barrier was down he went in.

"How come Scott bought Derek's old house?" Isaac said as he walked behind the two older men.

Deaton answer as he showed them where to put the cases filled with weapons.

"For the same reason Thalia and all the Hale alphas have lived in this house, isolation the house is secluded from the city, surrounded by dense forest so in the event of a fight no one would notice and once new wolves experience the moon for the first time they could run without putting others in danger. Scott realize this and bought it from the state."

Deaton went into the kitchen and prepare some tea.

"So how is Scott?" Chris ask as he started taking out guns and preparing himself, Isaac was going through the same motions.

"That I can't say for sure he is better the fever broke down this morning. I was up all night reading books and I think it was a harpy that attack him. The feathers that I found next to him match the descriptions of harpy feathers that I found in one of my books"

That surprise Chris since it would make sense, harpies were faster than the wind and their claws carried a lethal poison but…

"That's disturbing."

"Why?" Isaac asked as he was starting to put his sniper rifle together.

"Because harpies tend to stay in Greece they prefer the warmer climates of the islands and they never travel alone and that one would attack Scott without provocation…bears some thinking."

Said Deaton as he poured some tea for them.

"I found the ingredients for the antidote but they are rare and Scott had only enough to make four syringes and it was after the third one that his fever broke. I was about to give him the last one and hope that's enough."

As they drank their tea Deaton notice how much Isaac have grown gone was the insecure teenager as he assembled his rifled he notice confidence and power radiating from the beta. His hair was longer than before and gave him a surfer kind of look and he had bulk up in the years Chris had train him now he resembled Derek from a few years ago since Derek since then had built a bit more muscle saying he needed every advantage he could get.

Once they finished their tea he took them to see Scott.

Isaac was aware of the way Deaton looked at him as if he was analyzing different possibilities and outcomes. They went into the master bedroom and Isaac saw Scott lying there on the bed and the dude had change a lot.

Gone was the scrawny kid. Now a man about six foot two lay on the bed built like a line breaker but what surprise Isaac the most was the number of scars Scott had but the worst one was the one on his face it cover an entire side of it.

"What the hell happened to him? He exploded or went as a test subject for the incredible Hulk experiment."

Deaton smiled. "You can say it was a combination of a grow spurt, been an alpha and years of constant fighting. His been hitting the gym and training in martial arts for the last couple of years, he also spent about a year taking care of the wolves in the Beacon Hills zoo and studied how they move and fought afterwards he would come here to the forest transform and practice."

"Why?" Isaac was clearly confused.

It was Chris who answered.

"To know himself better, he's been learning to defend himself and how his powers work right Deaton."

"Pretty much Scott thought that by watching how wolves behave he would have better control of his powers and he was right by learning about his wolf side he became more able to handle the responsibilities that he shoulder and it also made him vicious when fighting."

"Deaton I've been meaning to ask you a question. Chris said that Scott has been force to kill. How can he kill and still be a true alpha."

Deaton knew this question was coming.

"A true alpha is born because a beta rises on his own power and will and doesn't steal the power from others. In other words he rises himself by his own moral code. There have been cases of true alphas who have risen by their savageness."

"What do you mean?"

"That the source of a true alpha rise to power and how to maintain his power is tied to the morals that fuels his will be that good or bad. If a beta sees injustice in his pack because his alpha is a rules tyrant and in his mind he starts thinking if he had more power, if he could have the power to defeat the tyrant eventually if his will is strong he will be a true alpha. But what fuel his rise was the desire for power.

In Scott's case what fuel his will is and has been only one thing. His desire to protect his loved ones. His wolf knows that and if a threat comes and the only way to protect his loved ones is to take a life he won't revert back to beta but he takes the life of an innocent then he would lose his powers."

Isaac thought about it for a few minutes.

"Yeah I get it now."

"Good it took me a few hours to explain that to Scott and made him realize it but then again he was traumatize by his first battle kill."

Chris nodded.

"So what kind of trouble are we expecting Deaton."

"Well…"

There was a sound that reverted through the whole house. Deaton went to check the monitors and saw a car pull up and what surprise him the most was that Lydia and Stiles were coming out of it.

He opened the door and hugged the young couple.

"Dr. D is good to see you. But what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing but please coming."

As soon as the couple entered the house they saw Chris and Isaac.

"Isaac? Mr. Argent?"

"Stiles?"

"Lydia?"

As the old friends saluted each other and ask how they been. They sat on the couch of the living room.

"So you guys went to Spain and are engaged? Stiles what did you do to her mind control? Drugged her?"

Lydia shot a glare at Isaac but smile.

"What about you werewolf genius turn super spy? What do they call you 00wolf?"

They laughed.

"Man its good to see you guys."

"Yeah but what are you doing in Scott's house?"

Deaton went on and explain what had happen to Scott and that he had ask Chris and Isaac for help since Scott was at full strength.

"A harpy? See Lydia I told you supernatural shit storm."

Lydia very maturely struck her tongue out before turning to Deaton.

"So what is this I hear about Scott been a werewolf grandfather."

Deaton laugh as he was caught by surprise and at how accurate it was.

"After you guys left more and more supes came to Beacon Hills some friendly others not. So Scott made rules for the whole community that decided to live here peacefully and those that didn't he dealt with. There are several rules in the community they applied to some groups and other rules applied to others but there is one rule that all must obey come in peace or leave in pieces."

"Scott enforces that rule since it was his first and most important rule. Been that he was the first supernatural leader here and one of the most powerful ones." Added Chris from what Deaton had told him over the years.

Stiles, Lydia and Isaac looked at each other.

"Enforces it how?" Asked Stiles dreading the answer that Isaac knew and Lydia guessed.

"Every supe has until Friday of the week they arrive to present themselves to the conclave if they plan to stay for a definite time here if they don't applied with this rule then they issue a warning to leave by the hour if they don't complied Scott forces them to leave.

Some it only takes a roar, and few slashes to go away but others are more persistent…"

Deaton was quiet for a few moments and decided to answer Chris earlier question and finish explaining himself.

"A couple of years ago an alpha by the name of Xander came with his pack intending on taking over Beacon Hills and killing Scott. He had heard about the alpha here but he was arrogant enough to believe he could come in here and demand Scott's loyalty big mistake.

They waited until Friday the day when the conclave meets and challenged Scott in front of the other leaders. That put Scott in a difficult position as you know fights for dominance of a pack are to the death. Scott normally wounds his opponents enough that they quit but this idiot did it in front of the conclave if Scott wanted to maintain the respect of the conclave he had to accept."

"But why?"

"Because the Conclave is a reunion where all the leaders of the supernatural community come together to share information, they respect Scott because of his power and leadership skills if he let a challenge to his authority pass the others will see him as weak and attack him and then no one would be able to look out for Beacon Hills.

Xander knew Scott didn't kill but value the life of one over the lives of everyone in the city so he accepted and fought Xander the fight was fast and brutal in the end Xander stab his claws into Scott's stomach but Scott had his in Xander's chest and he rip his heart out killing him on the spot."

Lydia and Stiles were horrified by what they heard. Isaac was shock but not surprise.

"Why killed him in such a way?" Stiles asked holding Lydia's hand.

"Because he had to set an example for the rest of the pack so that if they knew what would happen to them if they try to come to Beacon Hills again."

What surprise Stiles and Lydia was that it was Isaac who answer and not Deaton.

"Correct Isaac after Xander died the pack left, we later heard that Xander's son Henry had taken over his father place as alpha and once he heard that Scott hasn't been seen for days he mobilized the Bolten pack and are coming this way."

"How could they know?" Isaac as standing up checking outside with a gun in his hand the sun had set while listening to the story.

"It's hard to miss that the powerful Alpha of Beacon Hills hasn't been seen for days. So that's one issue the other is that Scott needs to be mobile by tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow Deaton?" Asked Chris.

"Because tomorrow is the conclave and those people normally don't get along and it always turns into a brawl only Scott is strong enough to keep them from killing each other."

Stiles was impress that his friend had come so far and the responsibilities he had. He wasn't the Scott he knew and he was starting to wonder once he woke up how was he going to react to them there.

Suddenly the alarms sounded throughout the whole house and a second later a window was broken and body came flying in cover in blood, glass and was breathing heavy, he was quickly follow by two more bodies that came through the second window.

Chris and Isaac pointed their guns at the bodies. As they got closer they notice with a surprise that it was Derek, Cora and Malia badly injured and bleeding fast. The next sound chilled everyone to the bones dozens of howls outside the house.

"Guess that's little Henry and his boys." Said Stiles as he looked at the dozen werewolves outside howling for blood.

**Well guys here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. I will try to keep updating as I have so far. There are many more surprises in store for the Beacon Hills pack.**

**Who are the leaders of the conclave?**

**Will Scott wake up in time to save his skin from the vicious pack outside howling for his blood?**

**And where is the harpy that attack Scott?**

**These questions and more surprise will be answered next chapter. **

**So read and review guys and let me know any questions you have via PM or Reviews. **

**Thank you for everyone who has read this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris went to see out the windows while Deaton, Lydia and Stiles pick up the fallen. Stiles was right apparently the entire Bolten pack was there and from the red eyes of the man in the front little Henry was here.

"Isaac get upstairs with your riffle put on your gloves and load up with silver any idiot comes more than 20 paces of the house blow his brains out."

Isaac put Derek on the floor and rush to the kitchen then upstairs.

"Deaton get this guys patch up we are going to need them. Lydia can you shoot a gun?"

Lydia was shock for a moment but then nodded and grabbed a gun that Chris handed her.

"Mr. Argent you got a knife?"

Chris looked at Stiles surprise that he would ask for such a weapon. And more surprise that Stiles look that he knew what he was doing.

"Don't looked at me like. I haven't been sitting all these years with a thumb up my ass"

"Over descriptive Stilinsky"

Derek said as he got up his cuts were already healing.

"SCOTT McCall come out here and fight me! I challenge you for the domain of Beacon Hills!"

Derek look out the window and notice how Chris was looking at him.

"Not now, I'll explain everything later. Where's Scott?"

Chris looked outside and started counting the werewolves.

"Scott was attack by a harpy and has been poison. We gave him the antidote but he hasn't woken up yet."

"Then we are screwed."

Said Cora as she sat up and tore a piece of her sleeve that was all but ripped.

"How come?"

Malia got up and went to the room she had here with extra clothes and brought two sleeveless shirts one for Cora and one for her and they promptly change right there. Stiles decided he was going to get busy watching the up coming werewolves.

"Because their about thirty werewolves out there who beat the crap out of us and want Scott's blood."

"And whose genius idea was it to fight a whole pack of werewolves with just two wolves and a coyote?"

Stiles asked as he went into the kitchen and came out with two large meat knives.

Chris rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen and came out with a sword hilt and gave it to Stiles.

"Press the button at the hilt."

Stiles did and a sword blade came out.

"That's a tai-chi broadsword its not made of silver but its still pretty sharp think you can handle it?"

Stiles did a series of moves that show his proficiency with the blade Lydia's eyes beam with pride.

"Yeah I think so."

Then a several shots were heard startling Stiles that he move his sword and threw a vase to the floor breaking it almost stabbing Chris.

"Sorry about that."

He pressed the button and the blade hid itself.

Lydia's eyes turn from prideful to rolling in annoyance.

"Nice move."

"Take another step and the next one goes in your head."

Stiles snorted. "Isaac ever the diplomat."

"That doesn't matter Stiles this is bad with Scott down and Henry there with his pack the only thing that can save our butts is for him to fight Henry."

Chris took out two more guns and was readying himself for the bloodshed about to happen.

"Well that is not happening. Can we get the barrier back up?"

"No I took it down to let Isaac in and well with the windows broken we can't bring it up."

"Any ideas?" Stiles asked as he was looking out the window at the figure of Henry pacing back and forth.

"Easy go out there and kill them."

Malia straight forward as always but every now and then she would glare at the lot of them.

"Okay here is the plan Isaac won't be able to hold them off for long once they rush he will shoot anyone who comes near, Deaton take a weapon from my case and guard the back I'm sure they have us surrounded. Lydia you take that gun and go guard Scott anyone comes through that door without knocking two times you shoot."

Deaton went without another word now that Derek, Malia and Cora are okay. Stiles thought he saw him go to the back door with two shotguns, he looked at Lydia who came over and kiss hi fervently and without restraint he was flushed by the time it was over.

"Don't get killed you still owe me something later tonight."

He grinned and watched her leave.

"Now those of you who can grow fur and claws you are with me and will go outside the plan is keep out of the house any questions or complaints? No good. Stiles if anyone gets by us skewered them."

Nobody complain with the plan and since Mr. Argent was kind of an expert on this. Malia was the first one out the door and was followed quickly by the rest.

Outside was well the scene from an apocalyptic movie or worse. Henry was in the clearing in front of the house pacing he was already transform and pretty angry.

"Hale are you McCalls new lap bitch? Did he got tired of the coyote and the fox? What a disgrace for a werewolf where is he?"

Malia was already jumpy enough and wanted to tear into Henry's face only Cora's hand on her arm stopped her.

"We don't want any trouble so either leave here on your own two legs or in a body bag."

Said Chris with such a calm voice he could be talking about sports instead of killing someone.

Henry looked at Chris with disdain in his features.

"This doesn't concern you human so unless you want to die stay out of this."

The man was an idiot if he knew he was only alive because they didn't want any bloodshed or more importantly if he died then the thirty werewolves would rain on them.

Derek decided to do the logical thing and antagonized the homicidal wolf.

"Come on Henry you and I know that if it hadn't been for Scott killing your father you still be a good little papas boy licking his boots why don't we do this interesting, I challenge you for the control of the Bolten pack or are you scared of getting beat by a beta?"

Henry eyes started glowing from his anger because Derek had hit the mark, he was a coward that got what he wanted through others and he knew Derek would wipe the floor with him.

He took a step back as Derek, Malia and Cora transform, Derek roar his challenge. Henry took a step back but when he notice what he did he took two forward only to be stop by a shot fire from Isaac.

"Sorry Hale but you are not in my league and besides there's a challenge open and that has to be addressed first"

He turned to the house.

"McCall if you don't come out here now me and my boys will kill everyone here!"

When no answer came from the house, Henry got more and more angry.

"Bolten pack! Kill them."

And that's when everything went straight to hell a sea of amber eyes swarmed from the forest towards them.

Isaac started shooting them off one by one but there was just too many of them the ones that did fall had a nice little window made in the back of their skulls brains splatter everywhere.

Chris started shooting expertly at the upcoming wolves wasting maybe one or two bullets on each wolf. Some shots were heard from the back of the house. Guess Deaton was having his own party.

Derek was busy fighting two wolves at the same time the battle was a vicious one, Derek now had no patience like when he was fighting them before and honestly that was Cora's idea no matter what she says.

Derek swipe his claws at the stomach of the nearest one but then he got stabbed by the other one without stopping he pulled the one who stab him and bit his neck off blood gushing down his throat and chest he rushed to finished the other one and snapped his neck but as soon as he did three more wolves surrounded him.

Two he could take but three was pushing it good thing but then Cora jump at one of them and tore its throat out before running to fight another wolf he looked back for a second and they were like two or three wolves no throats.

Malia was not having a good time all she wanted was get out of work after grading test which half of them were F's sometimes she can't believe how stupid these kids can be. She wanted to have a drink with some friends before coming back to Scott's place and watch over him.

Once she finds the bitch that attacked her brother, yeah Scott wasn't her brother but he helped her get her shit together and save her from the woods. And yes she was resentful at first because well the woods were she knew but after a while she got use to it. And after that fiasco about Peter been her dad he was there for her too.

And now this ungrateful bastards were back just because little Lydia had a bad dream. She could understand Isaac and Chris because Deaton called them and even Derek because he had kept in contact with Scott over the years.

But Stiles and Lydia left and abandon their supposedly best friend because they couldn't handled it well boo hoo it wasn't like he was doing any better. He had just lost the love of his life and yeah he dated Kira for a few months but that didn't go beyond a few kisses and they had time to grieve Scott didn't because when they left that's when shit got a hell of a lot worse so he buried all those feelings inside and became colder she knew he was a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

But wasn't neither here nor there she knew her strength and weaknesses since for years she been training with Scott. She wasn't anywhere near as strong as a werewolf yes was strong but wolves tended to be stronger than coyotes. However there was one thing that a coyote was better than a wolf…speed.

She was faster than them and so she kick their asses. By moving faster she raked her claws in every vital spot she could find anyone looking at her would be seen a blur of claws and blood soon the wolves surrounding were dead but more were coming.

But no matter how much they killed some manage to get pass and into the house right were Stiles was as soon as he saw them come near the house he started freaking out walking from place to place.

Two wolves enter the house first and Stiles went from freaking out to semi-calm freaking out as he remember what his teacher said that he could use fear to think clearly and come up with a solution to the problem at hand, he was guessing that his teacher never fought two angry werewolves with a sword.

He pushed the button and the blade came out and he didn't wait for them to come to him and attack they didn't expect a human to go on the offensive and were caught off guard and he manage to stab on of them in the stomach and punch him in the face but the other one pass him completely and went upstairs.

"Lydia!"

The wolf pushed him back but now Stiles and pissed and didn't have time to waste so he did the natural thing and behead the shit out of the wolf.

"Lydia!"

He ran upstairs but then he heard gun shots and he saw the body of the werewolf in front of a bedroom several shots to the head, body well everywhere.

The battle raged outside as more shots were heard from Isaac, Deaton and Chris weapons and the roars from the fight were deafening.

He ran to the bedroom but a black shadow passed him so fast that it knocked him down on the floor. It broke a window on the second floor and went down.

Lydia came running to him.

"Stiles you ok?"

She was shaking but managed to get him up on his feet.

"Lydia what the hell was that."

She smirked but before she answer him she aim the gun behind and shoot at another werewolf coming at them she shot until there were no more bullets in the gun. The werewolf was a mess of blood and brain matter.

"Come on lets go outside."

And they rushed outside to find a strange scenario.

The fighting had stop at some point Isaac must has run out of bullets because he was there transformed with blood all over himself of the thirty something werewolves only half were left.

Derek, Malia and Cora were also cover in blood and their clothes were gone straight to hell. The only ones who were not cover in blood were Mr. Argent who apparently had more bullets than a military convoy and Henry coward hadn't even broken a sweat.

But what strange Stiles the most was the big black wolf in front of Henry.

"About time you showed up McCall."

Scott? Since when did he learn to turn into a wolf?

Apparently this surprise everyone except Malia.

"I knew you wouldn't let your friends die in vain just because you are too coward to face me."

The wolf snarled at Henry those red eyes were murderous. They were the eyes of a killer he couldn't believe his best friend had eyes like those. The wolf looked around and saw us there if he was surprise he didn't show it. But when he saw Malia hurt something change in his eyes there wasn't anger in them, no there was ancient word for that when passion and anger mixed together it was Wrath.

Scott howled at challenge at Henry.

"Gladly"

And the two went at each other's throats literally Scott tried to bite Henry's neck while little Henry try to claw at Scott but he was faster and got away. Scott pounce again at Henry lashing his fangs at the other wolf's arms and started to bring him down and while he mauling the arm Henry slash at Scott's fur.

In one swoop Henry slam Scott against a tree making Scott yelped in pain and let go of the arm he was using as a chew toy. The two circle each other for a moment before going at it again in a blur of fur and blood they fought moving from one place to the other.

That is until Scott bit him in the stomach making Henry double over. Scott jumped him and bit his throat out in less than a second and without hesitation, then he stood over the body of the fallen alpha and howled his victory.

Then he looked at the remaining pack members and bare his blood soaked fangs at them. The rest of the Bolten pack suddenly remembered they needed to be somewhere else and they needed to get there fast.

Then Scott transform back into his human form he was shaking with rage but he manage to keep it down as he looked at the mess they had made of his home. He went to check on Malia.

"Hey are you ok?"

Malia smiled as she touch Scott's hand on her cheek. "I'm fine you know I can take care of myself what about you? We've been worried sick."

He was still weak from whatever the hell happened to him and the fight hadn't helped one bit but when heard shots been fired right next to him he woke up. Finding Lydia of all people shooting a strange wolf, so he transformed and went outside where he had heard the fighting was going on.

"I know but still."

"Scott not for nothing but you're not wearing any clothes right now."

He looked down and yeah she was right not that it bothered him but still he went pass her and into the house and saw Deaton carrying two shotguns inside.

"I see you're awake."

"Yeah some inconsiderate fools started shooting outside my house."

"Next time we will just serve you up to them instead."

They laughed at that. Everyone was starting to pile inside.

"We got fifteen dead werewolves outside what are we going to do with them? People tend to notice that"

Asked Stiles, Scott was trying to ignore them all until he got his bearing straight and also a shower with a hot meal. But he was right people tend to nice smalls things like bodies.

"Deaton you know where my cellphone is?"

Deaton had it in his jacket pocket and handed it over to Scott.

Scott started making a few calls.

"Hey Carlos how is it going?...no I'm not dead…well those rumors are wrong as you are clearly talking to me…why would I move to Alaska its freaking cold out there…yeah the king crabs are good but hey listen I got something for you and the gang…yeah there's enough for everyone…about fifteen…yeah yeah I'm the wolf and now and pick them up at my house and tell guys to be careful some of them have silver bullets in them don't want any chipped teeth."

And he hung up getting crazy stares from everyone except Malia and Deaton.

"Ghouls we have a pack of them here they ran the meat store down town. The leader is a friend from the conclave anytime I need a body take care off he is just a call away and he and his boys comes and picks them up. Apparently werewolf meat has a spicy flavor or so I'm told. Derek think you can piled them up out the front? Isaac help him out too."

He then turned his back on them and went for a well deserving shower.

Everyone else was shock at Scott's attitude.

"What is his problem?"

Lydia asked angry as she looked around at everyone.

Deaton went to get a broom to start swiping the glass out. Malia went to take a shower right before going to the kitchen and started to make dinner venison steaks with fries and some parmesan chicken.

"Come Isaac lets get rid of the bodies, Cora take the other bathroom and grab a shower I'm sure Scott has the clothes we left the last time we were here."

Cora went without complaining which was rare thing while Chris helped Deaton clean up.

"Derek what the hell? How can any of you be so calmed about any of this?" Stiles was at the edge of his nerves the person looked like Scott but he was colder than the Scott he remember and what was with the scars around his body and face.

"Stiles we are all on edge and high strung that's why I asked Cora to take a shower and why Malia went as well to give them something to do. We are cover in blood and still pumping adrenaline so lets get this done so that we can clean ourselves and talk."

Isaac went to pick up the bodies that were inside the house when they heard a crash outside when they went to check it out it was the wolf Lydia had shot, apparently Scott threw it outside.

Once the bodies were piled up they went inside and Malia and Cora were already change and started making dinner, the glass and wood were clean up. So Derek and Isaac went to take a shower by the time they all finished dinner was ready and Scott came down.

"What day is it?"

He asked as he started to help prepare the table.

"Thursday."

Malia answered and he knew the question that was in her eyes.

"So the conclave is tomorrow? Well better eat my filled."

As they sat down to eat Scott loaded up and ate with ravenous hunger since his body had killed about a million calories trying to expelled the poison. Once he took the edge of the hunger he looked at everyone.

"Okay lets start. I'm not surprise to see either Chris or Isaac here since it was probably Deaton's idea to have someone watched my back while I was down. Nor you and Cora because once word that I was down had spread you would come to check things out. Thanks guys."

He said to Cora and Derek they had smooth the edges around their friendship and got along just fine.

"What I am surprise however is to see you two back."

Stiles and Lydia looked at each other. This Scott was different he thought and analyze the situation and his face didn't give anything away.

"Scott what the hell is with the attitude? I mean fine you are some big shot alpha but can the attitude were friends."

Lydia always the diplomat, Malia was about to say something but Scott stopped her.

"Things change Lydia, Beacon Hills is not what it used to. And I'm a little on edge since I was attack by some new freak in town, been in a coma for a few days and waking up to an attack on my house by some dead beat alpha who thought the world shine around him."

Lydia was surprised by the cold way he addressed her.

"Scott what's wrong with you man? You just killed somebody and look like nothing happen. What's happen to you?"

Scott's eyes became colder and his face was like looking at a marble stone.

"Stiles cut it out okay now isn't the time."

Isaac said while spearing another fry.

"What do you mean this isn't time? How can you be so calmed after what happen?"

"Stiles you do what you have to, they attack his home and hurt his family all in an attempt to kill him Scott did what he must."

Cora said glaring at Stiles.

"Enough that doesn't matter beside its not my first time. You still haven't answer my question."

Lydia was fuming but her mind was also think things through how much had Beacon Hills change and what had Scott to do to keep it peaceful.

"On the night of Allison's anniversary I was having a nightmare about the day it happen and when I woke up, I was wailing."

Scott entire demeanor change at the mention of Allison, he knew he wasn't in his best because Malia told him his eyes were red. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"But that isn't something out of the ordinary you have wailed before."

Said Derek while eating some chicken.

"She hasn't had a wail since the night we fought the Nogitsune."

"That is interesting since the same night you were attacked Scott." Deaton told him while cutting his steak and eating it. "Delicious as always Malia."

"It's the seasoning its all in the seasoning Dr. D"

"By the way Deaton what attacked me and how come my wounds didn't heal?"

Deaton swallow and put his plate away since he was finished.

"A harpy one the fastest beings in existence since they are basically the incarnation of violent winds, the ancient Greek believe the harpies were servants of Zeus king of the gods. That's why you couldn't fight it since it was so fast and on the night of the new moon.

As for your wounds well harpies carry a deadly poison in their claws so your body focus all of his healing powers into fighting the poison once I administer the antidote it was too late the wounds had already scar."

"That's okay, it doesn't matter but why would a harpy attack me."

Malia had been thinking about that for sometime but had figure it out.

"Scott there is just so many reasons for someone to attack you. But that's not what worries me, are you sure you are strong enough to go to the conclave?"

"Malia I have to go you know that."

"But at least take bodyguards with you the others can why can't you?"

"If I go with bodyguards it will show a sign of weakness and we can't have that. You know how Carmine is."

"Whose Carmine and can somebody explain this."

Stiles was getting frustrated with everyone.

Scott sigh debating on how much to tell them but if they were going to be here for awhile might as well.

"The conclave is the council of leaders from the different supernatural groups here in Beacon Hills. Currently there are five members Carlos the leader of the ghouls, Carmine leader of the vampires…" At the mention of Carmine's name Malia's eyes turn blue and a little growl escape her. "Malia please…thanks there's also Bree leader of the witches, White Shadow leader of the Native American Shamans and me.

The problem with Carmine is that he wants his vampires to have free reign here and I'm the biggest obstacle in his way since when they get out of line I make it a point to put them on the right path and since Carmine doesn't scare me he tries at every conclave to make me see weak or incompetent."

Derek laughed. "You should have seen how Scott put him in his place the moment he enter Beacon Hills it was funny."

Scott smiled at the memory but then continue with his explanation.

"As a sign of status every leader is allowed two bodyguards to accompany them to meeting place but they stay out of the meet room. The only ones who don't use body guards are me and White Shadow."

That said it for the power the two had and Malia smile she like White Shadow he was fun and sarcastic.

They started clearing the table and move to the living room.

"Listen we still don't know who attack Scott or why so me and Isaac are going to stay for a while."

Scott nodded appreciating the help. "Thanks Chris you got a place to stay?"

"Yeah I didn't sell the apartment so we are going there."

They shook hands "Glad to have you here."

Isaac and Scott share a handshake and Isaac went back to pick the weapons and left.

"Me and Cora are going to stick around I don't like the vibe around this whole incident plus I was getting sick of the snow."

Cora snorted. "You were getting tired of your ass woop by me."

Scott laughed at Derek's face. "No worries man your rooms are always ready for when you guys need them, plus Malia is staying here because her apartment is been fumigated."

Derek had sold his loft and when he was in Beacon Hills he stayed with Scott.

"Why don't you sell the place you live more here than there."

Asked Cora yawning.

"Because when I want to have male company I don't want brother listening to me having fun."

Scott snorted. "Not like it matters its not like I haven't interrupted you before."

Malia's cheeks turned red.

"One time I forgot to close the door and you still won't let me live it down."

"Nope."

He hugged her glad that she was safe.

"Don't ever scare me like that or I will hunt you down and beat you to a pulp."

Scott smile and hug her harder. "Don't it will take a lot more than that to keep me down. Now head to bed you have classes tomorrow."

She didn't argue which told you how tired she was from the sleepless nights and the fight.

Scott turned to Lydia and Stiles who apparently had kept the sword Chris had giving to him.

"What about you guys?"

"Scott we have a lot to talk about…"

Scott silence him with a looked but he figure he was right. "After the conclave is over then we can talk. I'm assuming you are staying at your dad's house?"

Lydia was still angry with Scott but it was a fight for another day.

"Yeah, so anything else O Werewolf Corllioni?"

"Not the godfather Lydia, if you guys are going to stay for a while then you will see how much things have change."

And with that they left leaving only Deaton, Cora, Derek and Scott.

"So how are you really feeling?"

Ask Derek cutting straight to the point.

Scott smile he couldn't hide how bad he felt so he sat down.

"The food help but the fight took a lot out of me. That poison is not something to joke with."

Cora sat down on the floor and ask what had been on her mind for a while.

"Since when can you turn into a full wolf? I thought that was a rare talent and the last one who had it was my mother."

Derek had been asking himself that question. Thalia Hale was famous for that talent among other she had.

Scott smile and lean his head back and close his eyes he was so tired.

"Malia once I taught her how to control her shift, I remember she could transform into a full coyote and she's only a beta. So I asked to teach me it wasn't easy but I've been doing it for about two years.

I could teach you guys if you want to."

Derek and Cora looked at each other surprise by the offer.

"Thanks will think about it but right now you need some sleep."

"Yeah Derek's right you need to rest if you are going to the conclave tomorrow."

"Thanks Deaton for everything. I'll see you tomorrow at the clinic."

Deaton shook hands and left while the rest of them went upstairs to sleep. The last thing on Scott's mind was that his mother was going to freak when he sees her.

Outside the Hale house a figure hidden in the shadows had watched the entire affair play out just like it was planned the only disturbing news was the arrival of the banshee and her mate but other than that the distraction went great. Once the ghouls finished putting the bodies on their meat trucks, the figure stepped into the clearing her body cover by long black robe.

"Those fools think they are safe."

What they don't know is while they fought those weaklings from the Bolten pack the one who orchestrated all this was busy carrying the next part of the plan. Now she had to go to the cemetery since he should be finish by now and rejoice at how good the night's events played out.

"Sleep tight Scott McCall because tonight for tomorrow your nightmare begins." And faster than the eye could follow the figure took flight and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came so fast that Scott wanted to sleep in all day but as always duty before pleasure. After taking a shower and making himself look decent he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Deaton was already there making some ham and cheese omelets, the other residents in the house were already up and because of the time Malia was already at the school.

Derek and Chris were catching up on while Cora hounding the TV. Isaac was helping Deaton so he decided to sit with Derek and Chris.

"Hey Scott how you feeling?"

Derek ask after taking a sip from his coffee.

"Better, not at full strength but I'm better."

Deaton and Isaac served up plates for everyone and then it was digging time. By the time breakfast was over. Scott had eaten five omelets and was finishing his third cup of coffee.

"Have you thought about asking Derek and Isaac to go with you to the conclave?"

Deaton as always straight to the point and with no bullshit.

Scott thought about it for a moment knowing it will pissed Malia off.

"No, sorry but I can't do that. You guys are only here temporarily and Carmine is well rooted in the vampire society so he could cause you trouble wherever you go. It's best to just keep appearances that you guys are just visiting and nothing more."

Deaton nodded as if he understood my decision. Cora snorted and everybody looked at her.

"Listen Scott that's great and all but you know well that these guys know that we come here often so consider us your body guards for tonight."

Scott didn't like that, there were some things that happened in the conclave that he didn't want anyone to know. Things that he has been force to do to keep the city safe.

"Malia put you up to it."

Cora only grinned and looked at Derek for support.

"She mention something in passing this morning as she got ready to work."

What Derek didn't say was how persuasive Malia was.

_Flash back_

_Derek as usual was up before everyone else, it was a habit of his. But since Malia had to go to work she was already up and dressed._

"_Morning you made any coffee?" _

_She already had a mug on her hand so she filled it up with coffee for him. _

"_Thanks."_

_He and Malia didn't get along so well due to the fact that she blamed him too for not been there for Scott when he was kidnapped by vampires but in his defense he was in the Smokey Mountains and had no cell reception. _

_He was reading the newspaper when Malia stabbed him in the thigh with a butter knife._

"_Listen up, Hale you better make sure that Scott doesn't go alone to that stupid conclave or it won't be your knee the next thing I stabbed or with a butter knife."_

_And with that she smiled and went to work._

Derek rubbed his thigh remembering that particular encounter. The little coyote had grown a lot in the recent years.

Scott sighed knowing when he was outnumber.

"You would think been an alpha meant doing whatever you want. Fine you can come to the conclave but you won't follow me around all day you got that."

Just to make his point his eyes turned ruby red.

Cora and Derek smiled at each other and went outside and got inside Scott's Lancer.

"Ohh come on guys really?"

He mumbled about inconsiderate disobedient werewolves all the way to the clinic.

Stiles couldn't sleep at all last night. He was still shocked about the way Scott had acted towards them. His friend had gone cold in these last few years. Lydia hadn't been much help since they got back to the house she'd been fuming about what an utter jack ass Scott was.

Stiles wanted to agree with her but there was something else, something in the air that didn't feel right.

Lydia fell asleep right away but he was up the entire night thinking and sending emails to the guys in Spain about some parts he order and never showed up, that's how Lydia found him.

"You've been up all night?"

He looked at the six mugged of coffee on table and notice it was empty. He turned around and hugged Lydia giving her a kiss. She smiled and melted into his embrace. After a few seconds they parted ways and Lydia rubbed his beard, for the past year he had grown and kept a well trim bear.

"I'm still not use to your whiskers. You look like a wannabe werewolf."

He grinned at her tease and lifted her from the floor and pushed her against a wall, she groaned in pleasure and raked her nails against his back as he ravaged her mouth. His mouth found that sweet spot in her neck and as his hands made their way under her night shirt.

Knock Knock Knock

Stiles groaned some inconsiderate bastard that was knocking on the door. He wanted to continue but Lydia stopped him and pushed him away.

"Stiles go and see who it is while I take a shower."

Stiles groaned and looked as his growing erection.

Lydia smile and kiss his neck whispering in his ear.

"Tonight you better make it up to me."

She bit his earlobe and made her way to the upstairs shower.

"Someone better be dead."

He opened the door and his dad was there.

"Whose dead?"

He said automatically as he saw his father's face.

"What makes you think someone is dead?"

Stiles looked at his father.

"You have your Sherriff's face."

He let his dad inside and his father notice the six coffee mugs on the table.

"Bad night?"

"Something like that. Want some coffee?"

His father snorted.

"Is there any left."

That alarmed Stiles his father rarely made a joke.

So he made a fresh spot and they started talking and catching up. Once he gave him his mug his father drank a little then watch it.

"Dad what is it? I mean its not like I don't like talking to you but you are starting to creep me out."

His father sighed and looked around.

"Actually I wanted to talk to Lydia is she around?"

Said blonde came dressed in a pink shirt and fuchsia skirt with hills and make up like every time he looked at her Stiles thought that she was out of his league even after years of been together. Other times he thought how such a beautiful woman can be with a loser like him.

He poured her some orange juice good thing his dad had made the groceries before they arrived. Lydia hated coffee.

"Talked to me about what Sherriff?"

The Sherriff mulled it over and as he opened his mouth and spoke his next words Stiles knew his world was going to be turned upside down. Lydia's glass felled to the ground and broke spilling all the juice on the floor tears were flowing from her eyes then the rage took over.

"Who would do such a thing."

Her rage was so palpable that a cold force emanated from her and broke the Sherriff mug that was in front of her.

_Not again. _Stiles thought as he saw what happened. John looked at the mug than at Lydia a million questions brewed in his eyes. But Stiles stopped him.

"Okay dad we will go with you, let me take a shower and go."

John nodded and helped Lydia cleaned up.

Scott was closing the clinic and made his way to the Lancer where Cora and Derek were already waiting for him. Since they had decided to stick around with him for the day and Deaton had taken the day off to rest, he had put them to work. Cora as his receptionist since they didn't have one, and Derek as his assistant too bad he didn't have pink scrubs.

As they rode to Night Bull the new restaurant by the school owned by White Shadow, at the back of the restaurant was a special room where the conclave was held.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

Ask Derek since he had never been to a conclave but had met Carmine.

"Simple you remain at my back looking silent and menacing. Don't interfere when Carmine does his…thing."

Cora raised an eyebrow.

"What thing?"

"He always tries to force me to change, it will give him some perverse pleasure making everyone think I'm just a filthy animal."

Cora growled and hey eyes turned yellow. Derek didn't do anything great he was making me play alpha again.

"Cora calm down he only does it because I'm the one who keeps him and his vamp in check. He knows that I don't care to kill his vamps when they crossed the line."

Cora's eyes lost their glow and she calmed down enough.

"You know what I don't get."

Scott looked at Derek waiting for him to elaborate.

"Stiles turning into Bruce Lee with a sword, did you see him fight?"

No actually Scott hadn't seen him since the first thing he did when he woke up was go outside and fight that idiot of an alpha. But he had heard from the others that Stiles wasn't the same as before and that got Scott thinking none of them were the same and he most of all had become a totally different person.

And it all rounded back to Allison since her death he felt a part of himself died with her. She was the only thing that mattered to him and nothing or no one could ever fill the hole she left inside.

The months after her death were the hardest of his life. It's true he tried to make it work with Kira but that never went further than a few kisses. He would always be grateful for her friendship during those times but it wasn't the same. Allison hadn't been just his anchor she had been the better part of his soul and with that gone only cold purpose kept him alive. Because he knew if he died to be with her everyone else in his life would suffer.

_How I miss you much my love._

They arrive at the conclave exactly at nine thirty. They parked at the back next to a blue Maserati and a black Ferrari.

"Great Bree and Carmine are here."

He also noticed that Carlos and White Shadow were there as well. They were the last ones. Scott quickly went for the door as Derek and Cora soon followed behind him.

The door opened up to a large conference room with a table in the middle.

At the table were seated four people three men and a woman.

The woman was stickling beautiful with honey color hair and blue eyes. She looked around her mid-thirties but with witches you can never know she could be a hundred years old for all Scott knew. She was wearing a cream sweater and matching skirt. Bree leader of the coven aptly named Sisterhood of the battle crow; apparently they worshipped the Celtic Goddess Morrigan.

The man to her right was listening to music on his iPod, he was wearing a baseball cap and basketball jersey along with some faded jeans. He had black hair to his shoulder and the sunglasses hid his brown eyes. Carlos was a sports fanatic from baseball to lacrosse the ghoul played all kinds of sports and he was good at them. He and Scott would play lacrosse once every two weeks just for the fun of it.

White Shadow was dressed in his customary buckskin trousers and shirt. His black hair was adorned with eagle feathers and his face painted with vibrant colors. He had told Scott that he dressed like that for the locals since he like to dress more conservatively when he was at home but the customers ate the whole show he put up.

The last man was Scott least favorite person in the world.

He had shoulder length blonde hair and eyes so pale they were almost white. He was wearing a black Armani suit and as soon as he saw Scott and his companions his smile like a cat that ate the canary.

His eyes pause for a moment in Scott's scars then his smile grew wider. Then he unleashed his power over Scott. As best as Scott could describe the feeling was like having an million needles trying to break his skin.

He actually took a step back; normally he would stand still until Carmine got bored. But he was still feeling the effects of the poison and wasn't up to a hundred percent. Seen this Carmine's eyes took a hungry glint and pushed forward.

Scott took a deep breath and walked forward slowly using every ounce of his will and control to keep from changing. Carmine kept pushing and the others didn't interfere since they knew he wouldn't stop until Scott beat him yet again but it was so hard.

As soon as he sat down Carmine stopped but he looked satisfied that he had pushed Scott almost over the edge.

White Shadow was the first one to talk.

"My friend it is good to see that you are with us and that the rumors of your death were just that rumors."

Carmine rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Yeah we are all overjoyed that you are here with us today mate."

Yeah the guy was a bloody Australian vampire.

"Yeah Carmine we know you have been all broken up about it."

Carlos had taken his headphones off and joined the conversation.

Bree remained silent she hated these meetings since she always preferred been with her coven doing one spell or another but she saw the necessity in them.

Scott grinned at Carmine now having recovered from the attack.

"I didn't know you care so much Carmine. Remind me to send you a fruit basket." Scott snapped his fingers as he had remembered something. "Right you're on a special diet because of that blood problem you have. Don't worry I'm sure I have something in the clinic for a man with your special needs."

Carlos lost it and laughed at Carmine's furious face. Even White Shadow cracked a smile.

"Don't trouble yourself McCall, we wouldn't want you to over work yourself."

Bree groaned and interrupted Scott before he could say a snappy comeback.

"Enough you can take your pants down later and measure which one is bigger can we get this over with. I have a cauldron back at home filled with toad livers and lion's genitals."

Carlos looked at her with a weird frowned in his face.

"What the hell is that supposed to do?"

She looked at him as if he was the dumbest man in the world.

"Toad livers worked as an aphrodisiac and as a counter for impotency. And the genitals worked great for a sore throat."

She said this in a tone of voice that you use to talked to little children.

"Of course because there's nothing better for a sore throat than lion's nuts."

Carmine said with scorned in his voice.

"Damn witches."

Before Bree started cursing and hexing everyone Scott stepped in.

"So how did the witches' ritual turn out last week?"

Bree anger turned into a smile.

"The stars ceremony turned out great and many of my sisters' thank you for your generous gift."

Every one of the leaders had to give the witches something to show friendship and support. Of course if we didn't the witches would be bitching at the different leaders for months.

White Shadow took that opportunity to talk.

"We next conclave coincides with an affair that my people have so I will be absent. But you can still use the room."

Carmine ignored that and decided to be a pain in the ass again.

"There is something different about you today mate but I can't put my finger on it. Did you do something to your hair?"

Scott ignored him and went on as if he never talked.

"Listen everyone there's a harpy on the loose. It's what attacked me a few nights ago. So keep your eyes peeled and if you see anything suspicious let me know. Also if one of you or your people get attack take them to the clinic by tomorrow we should have more antidote for whatever poison these things carry with them."

And from there on the conversation turned into what a harpy was capable of doing. Once everyone retired Scott and White Shadow had a small meal. Derek and Cora had joined them since White Shadow was the most likable of the conclave.

"It was a smart move bringing allies. I'm guessing that was Malia's doing?"

He said nodding towards Derek and Cora.

Scott snorted and smile.

"Yeah she thought I would get into trouble, but as they can see there was no trouble of the sort."

Cora smacked Scott on the back of the head.

"Yeah except for that little show at the beginning that Carmine is an ass."

White Shadow smiled.

"Carmine is his own creature, yes a terrible ass but his a necessary evil. Besides he knows we can find his vampires and kill them on the spot."

As the meal came to an end, Scott's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but picked it up anyways.

"Hello...Stiles? How you get my number?...What's the matter?...WHAT!"

Scott in his anger crushed his cellphone and his eyes were murderous red. He ran to his car with Derek and Cora close behind him.

"Scott what the hell is going on?" Derek ask as Scott jammed the accelerator and flew down the streets.

"Scott talk to us."

Cora pleaded but Scott didn't hear their voices when he found out who did it he was going to kill them

He arrived at Beacon Hills cemetery in less than ten minutes. By then the only cars were those of Stiles, Chris and the Sherriff.

He didn't recognize them as he made his way through the tombstones. Once he made it to a particular grave that had police line tape around it.

He read the broken tombstone on the floor.

_Allison Argent_

_Beloved Friend and Daughter_

Scott was fuming the grave was open and Allison's body was missing from the casket.

"Who?"

He asked with a growled in his voice.

Sherriff Stilinski came to talk next to him.

"We don't know but she is not the only one, we found other graves open as well bodies missing. Laura Hale, Boyd, Erica Reyes, Aiden and…Kate Argent along with other bodies the missing count goes all the way to thirty three."

Scott didn't care about the others he didn't hear it. He only care about Allison, he had come every week for the last eight years and brought her flowers and talked to her for hours as if she was still here. And some maniac to her body.

It was too much for Scott, Derek and Isaac notice and each grabbed his shoulders.

"Scott you have to calm down we are all as angry as you but you can't lose it not now."

Derek's voice was lost in the turmoil of rage that was going inside him.

"Scott you have to calm yourself, I know how you feel but you have to center yourself."

That was the last straw. He grabbed Isaac by the throat and lifted him off the floor.

"How can you know how I feel? You have no idea." Scott growled at Isaac's face before throwing him against a tombstone and breaking it.

He let his rage poured out and transformed himself into a full wolf howling at the night. He sniffed the ground and caught a light scent, like the scent of the thing that attacked him the other night. He bolted after the source of the scent leaving everyone else behind.

Soon Isaac, Derek and Cora transformed and followed after Scott at top speed. Lydia, Stiles and the Sherriff got into their cars and followed them on the road. Derek had told them he would be in touch.

The room was dark except for the hole on the roof that let a little moonlight in. The girl was strapped to a chair cables and all sorts of devices were strapped to her naked body. Her body was cover with bruises and cuts but she was defiant and was trying to get out when a man in a hood entered the room.

"Struggle all you like Miss Yukimura but no one can hear you as evidence of the many times you have screamed your lungs out."

In front of Kira were two tables each one had a body cover with a blanket.

"Haven't you done enough." She laughed a weak desperate laugh. "I'm tapped out, you have drain dry."

The man in the hood only smile. And came and caress Kira's face.

"Oh how wrong you are my dear fox. Like all trickster spirits it is in your blood, in your very nature to defy the order of things. And you my dear thunder kitsune have proven that time and time again. I admit the first two didn't come out as I'd hope but we got better at it didn't we."

Kira try to bite the man's fingers but he took his hand away before back handing her splitting her upper lip open.

He grabbed a bucket of water and poured around Kira's feet.

"What are you doing?" There was fear in Kira's eyes and she didn't scare easily not after everything she have been through.

"You are quite right my dear, you are nearly empty but there is a little spark left inside you. And these two are very special to my plans so I need them to be perfect and to that end I'm going to help you."

He grabbed two power lines and dropped them into the water as the electricity shot through the water and up Kira along with her natural affinity for the element it supercharged the energy revitalizing her for about a minute before the cables in her body transfer the energy to the two bodies.

As the energy course from Kira to the bodies the man started chanting in a strange language as purple miasma started to form around him he transfer it to the bodies for a few seconds nothing happened then they started to convulsed and shake before stopping all together.

Kira slumped unconscious in her chair. A woman with flowing red hair dressed in loose shirts and jeans entered and smile.

"Master did it work?"

The man in the hood smiled and caressed the woman the woman's face. The woman sighed in pleasure and smile at the unmoving body of Kira Yukimura.

"Is she dead master?"

"No my dear only exhausted but she has played her part. So why don't we give her an encore. Take her where she can be found, the poor dear has been through so much. We don't want her to die before giving our regards to mister McCall."

The woman purred with pleasure.

"I'll make sure he gets the right message."

The woman grabbed Kira and flew out of the room through the hole in the sky.

The man sat down and waited for his presents to awaken. The energy needed time to assimilate and this two needed more energy than the others since he wanted them to be ready at once. With the other two he took his time restoring them to full strength.

However he did not like how his first two experiments failed. So he send those out there tonight to play with McCall.

"Get ready McCall you're in for a night of terror."

**Wow what a ride who is that mysterious hood figure? Why does he hate Scott so much? Will Kira survived or died before she can tell the pack what happened?**

**Too many questions. **

**On another note guys sorry for not updating as I would like and taking so long to do it. But between college and work there wasn't much time. Now that college is over I can update regularly. **

**Also I'm very excited that the manuscript for my first book is finished and now is in the editing process. Can't wait.**

**As always please read and review. And if you have any questions or just want to chat and give me ideas PM I love to talk to you guys and hear your thoughts.**

**So june 23 is closing in what did you guys think of the trailer for the new season?**

**Also on my next chapter I'm going to do a little poll on some pairings I'm thinking and would like to hear your feedback.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**Harlequin K.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lydia was furious she didn't understand who could have done such a horrible thing as steal Allison's body or any of the others. What shocked her more was Scott's reaction to the whole scene, she could understand him been angry but not to the level of losing control and transforming right there where anybody could have seen him.

Could it be that even after all these years he still loved her? No that couldn't be or could it? She was sitting in the passenger side of the car she and Stiles rented. They were following Stiles dad who in turned was following Allison's dad because he was tracking Isaac by some sort of chip that he had.

"Stiles what do you think is going on here?" She asked because even if he acted like a total idiot sometimes, Stiles was one of the smartest people she knew besides her of course.

"I don't know Lydia, but I know one thing whoever did this was going to regret it by the time Scott is through with them."

Yeah Stiles was right, the fury in Scott's eyes was murderous whoever had done this was going to die. Lydia could only looked out the window and see the trees go by.

"Lydia are you alright?" Stiles voice held a measure of concern for his fiancé but he didn't let her know just how much he was worried about her.

"Of course I'm not alright, some lunatic stole the body of my best friend and is doing god knows what with it. We are chasing your dad and a hunter away from the city not mention the four werewolves who took off like demons out of hell. No Stiles I'm not alright, I'm as far from alright as possible."

Stiles didn't say anything for a while letting Lydia calmed herself down then he grabbed her soft warm hand and squeezed it.

"Sweetie I meant about what happened earlier today. It's not the first time this had happen."

Lydia knew what he meant but she didn't want to talk about it, in the past couple of months she had been feeling strange. Like ants were crawling all over her skin, and then strange things started happening around her. Finally came the wail that started all of this again.

"I'm fine, I don't know what's going on with me. But it seems like this banshee thing is getting out of my control. Not like it was under it in the first place."

Stiles squeezed her hand tight in his. Her hand was delicate like a summer flower while his was covered with scrapes and cuts from his job.

"Listen sweetie I don't know what's happening but I'll be damned if I let you go through it alone. You and me are one and there's nothing we can't do. But with this, I think we should talk to Doctor D. about it."

Doctor D. Scott's druid, mentor and friend he knew everything about the supernatural so if anybody could help them with her banshee crisis it was him. Stiles cell started ringing and he patched it up to the car's Bluetooth.

"Hello?"

"Stiles listen to me, this is Chris, your dad is on the line as well. I got a lock on Isaac's GPS chip and they seemed to be heading to the mountain cliffs outside of the Beacon Hills do any of you know what's out there?"

Chris voice was cold as steel, and it was no surprise since the body of his daughter had been the one stolen.

Sherriff Stilinski as the one to answer.

"The only thing out there are a couple of cabins and forests, Scott must have picked up the scent of whoever did this and followed it up there. Poor Scott"

Stiles wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation, there was nothing up there as his dad just told them.

"Maybe that's why, think about it. It's secluded and no one goes there except the occasional couple for a little make out session. The cabins are too far from each other for anyone to hear anything."

Stiles said and was sure of that was the reason but what he could not comprehend was why take the bodies of so many people. And how its not like you can move more than thirty bodies in one night without anyone noticing anything.

"Well the reason doesn't matter, what matters is that someone who is smart enough to move more than thirty bodies without anyone noticing is smart enough not to leave a scent trail. And if this is the same person who attack Scott then…"

Stiles finished Chris thought for him.

"Then Scott is heading for a trapped we have to warn him."

Lydia was the one who pointed out the obvious.

"How are we going to do that? In case you miss it Scott right now is naked, furry and has four paws. So good luck trying to contact him, as for the others they are too busy running after him to check their cellphones."

"Mr. Argent, Dad we have to hurry so step on it they are going through the woods, we can cut them off if we hurry."

Stiles dad gave a heavy sighed. "Son we will catch whoever did this, let's just hope that they are alive when we get there."

"No offense Sherriff but whoever did this is a dead man walking. Now lets cut the chit chat and step on it."

And with that statement Chris Argent hung up and put the pedal to the medal and the three cars sped towards the cliffs.

Malia was walking to her car from the school after staying until late to grade some papers it amazed her how many of her students would rather pay attention to her body than what she was teaching them. Over fifty percent of the grades were F's and the others varied with only five students getting a passing grade and two of those were C's the other two B's and only one A.

Whoever said teaching was rewarding needed to be hunted down and eaten over a low fire. She was getting the keys to her blue Audi when the smell of blood reached her nose. She looked around but didn't see anything. Thinking one of the students might be hurt she followed her nose to where the buses were parked for the night.

The lights were broken so she let her eyes glow blue and started looking the buses one by one. The scent was confusing her. They were six buses and the smelled cling to all of them. So she jumped on the top of the closest to her and slipped on something and smacked her face on the roof of the bus.

When she looked at what made her slip it was blood and a whole lot of it. She scanned the buses and on each roof there was a small puddle of blood. Her heart was racing in her chest as the scent of blood and metal entered her nose, the wind ruffled her hair and made her looked at the last bus there a body had been dumped and it was not moving.

She jumped from roof to roof careful not slipped into any more puddles of blood until she reached the body. It was a girl, she was naked and badly beaten her body was cover with bruises, cuts and what looked like burns.

When she got closer shocked rock her world and she ran to the girl.

"Kira! Oh my god Kira."

She started looking for a pulse but couldn't find one. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises, caked blood cover her hair. My god Kira who did this to you? She started doing CPR

"Please Kira don't do this to us." She pressed her lips to her and started giving her air and then put her hand on her chest to give her compressions.

"Damn it Kira wake up." But Kira didn't even stir and even after five minutes of CPR she still couldn't breathe.

"Kira wake the fuck up!" Tears were flowing down her eyes and in her anger she punch Kira's chest twice with all her strength. Kira's eyes suddenly opened and she drew a sharp breath before turning around almost falling from the bus if Malia hadn't stop her.

"Kira thank god. Don't worry will get you somewhere safe."

Malia took out her cell and rang the only person she could think of. But after five rings Scott's cell went to voicemail. That was strange unless he was in the clinic but today was that damn conclave so he should have picked up. She called Derek and Cora and neither of them pick up.

Fear was starting to crept in her heart again. Something had happened but she couldn't think about that right now she needed to get her friend to some help. So she called Deaton.

"Deaton, I found Kira she's really hurt…."

Deaton who at the moment was researching an ancient tome that had a most interesting recipe for a potion that he knew would be needed soon. His cell rang and once he answered and heard what Malia said he went to the upstairs to prepare the room he used to treat Scott when he got hurt.

About twenty minutes after hanging up with Malia she stormed into the house with an unconscious Kira in her arms.

"Set her on the bed, and then go clean your hands I'm going to need your help."

Malia looked startled for a moment and then rushed to comply. As Deaton saw Kira he knew she had been torture. As he looked at her injuries he notice that she wasn't healing and that was what scared him the most.

"Malia get me a car battery, jumper cables and rubber gloves from the garage pronto."

Deaton started cleaning up the blood from Kira's body and the more he cleaned the more injuries he saw. Someone had brutally tortured her but to what end?

Malia came back with the items and he told her to step back. He put the gloves on and connected the cables on the battery and proceeded to connect the other end of the cables to Kira's body. As the electricity surge trough the girl's body she started convulsing and jumping up and down.

"Stop it Deaton you're hurting her."

Deaton kept it without mercy for a whole minute. Then he put the cables down and pull his phone out and took a picture of Kira and examine it. The energy was rippling around her body but it was been absorb.

"This is bad." He said as he ran to the night stand and brought out a syringe full of adrenaline.

"What's wrong with her?" Malia had already clean herself up and was waiting to see how she could help.

"Normally a kitsune would heal and power up when hit with their element. But Kira has been tortured to the point where her body can't decide what to heal first thus the energy she is taking in is going everywhere but its not staying in one place long enough for it to heal her. So I'm going to pump her heart with adrenaline to accelerated her heart so when I sent electricity through her body it flows better and gives her a time to heal."

Malia stopped Deaton before he could inject Kira.

"Will it save her?"

Deaton just looked at her, they both knew this was a gamble they were playing. Malia let go of Deaton hand and he plunged the syringe right into Kira's heart. Then he clamped the cables and again as the electricity course through the girl's body she started jumping up and down again.

"When do we know if it work?"

Malia asked as she walked to a chair and sat down with Deaton to her right. He sat down with a heavy sighed looking at the girl getting electrocuted.

"If she starts screaming then will know it work if she doesn't well…"

Deaton didn't want to get into details.

The woods were alive tonight; the moon fed his power and his anger. The only thing he wanted to do now was rip out the throat of whoever had disturb the rest of his beloved.

Scott had been running for close to an hour now and right now he was the woods near the cliffs where once he and Allison had spent so many memorable nights together. Seen her tombstone broken and her casket missing made him snapped. He didn't hear anything else but his own fury.

He knew Derek, Cora and Isaac were behind him still yelling at him to stop but he had the scent and he wasn't stopping for anything then Derek came beside him already transformed. He didn't say anything since one of the bodies that had been stolen was of his older sister Laura Hale he wanted to find out whoever had done this too.

They reached a clearing and Scott stopped. He paced around but couldn't pick up the scent again. It was like it had vanished from the earth and the air. The other caught up to him and were looking around but he just snarled in frustration.

"Scott lost the scent?" Isaac asked as he rounded up with them and took out his gun.

Derek took a sniff of the air and frowned trying again.

"It's not that he lost it, its that there are no scents here. Not even the normal forest ones. There's something else blocking them."

Cora came to stand next to her brother and frowned trying to get a scent but nothing. Then a branch broke in the woods and they all huddled together. Soon the forest was filled with noises and moans of pain. Shadows walked towards them and into the light.

They were zombies and no not the Walking Dead kind of zombies these were weird. Half their bodies were bone the other half was rotting flesh. Some were all bone, but what caught everyone's attention was the two zombies on the front.

Their faces were rotted and worms covered their faces but there was no mistaken those clothes. It was wronged for them to be walking again. Without a second thought Boyd and Erika led the charge of zombies and started attacking the werewolves.

Scott saw this as an opportunity to vent his rage and get all his fury out of his system. He pounced at the on coming zombies and started ravaging their necks. He made sure to bite the heads off the zombies before going to the next one. His fur was covered in dark blood and zombie bits.

Derek was up to his elbows in zombie brains. When faced off with something you have only seen in movies the only way to kill them was to turned into said movies info. That means killing the brain and for once Hollywood was right, about time too.

But no matter how many zombies' brains he smashed or skulls he cracked more kept coming his way. By now Isaac's gun was empty and he as well as Cora were covered in zombies guts which stink like fish laid out in the sun for a month.

After ten minutes of fighting only two zombies were left, Erika had a missing hand and part of her chest was missing. Boyd on the other hand was missing his lower jaw and his whole left arm. Cora had a scratch on her arm and Isaac was limping from one leg. Derek was the only one who wasn't hurt except for been splattered with guts and blood.

Scott's fur was caked with undead blood and brain matter. He leveled his murderous red eyes on the zombies. Derek had stopped as well as the others; they didn't want to attack them. But Scott was lost in blood lust and battle lust. That he pounce and shredded Boyd and Erika's zombies without a second thought.

Derek saw as Scott tore Boyd and Erika apart, he was worried about him. In all the fights Scott had been he had always been in control and never ruthless. Now he fought like a cold blooded killer.

He took a step forward and Scott growled at him. His friend's eyes were filled with bloodlust

"Hey take it easy Scott. We will find who did this but you have to calm down enough to think."

Scott took a step forward snarling his blood covered fangs. Derek spread his hands to let his friend know he didn't mean him any harm. But Scott was too far gone and pounce at Derek biting into his shoulder as Derek bit Scott's neck. As they tumbled through the forest biting and scratching each other, something crept up the trees and got everyone's attention.

A woman with long flowing red hair and light green dress was sitting in a tree branch smiling at the carnage below. Her master was a genius, taking the girl's body was a stroke of anything but. Her master knew Scott would lose his mind once he found out and he did.

Once McCall and Hale started fighting each other she lost it and started laughing so hard she drew the attention of everyone below.

"Oh dear guess I laughed too loud."

She said in a girly voice that betrayed her appearance of mid-twenty year old. Scott stopped attacking Derek and seemed to come out of his battle haze. He transformed back to human.

"Who the hell are you?" Scott asked growling he still couldn't believe he attacked Derek but he wasn't going to think about that right now.

"Well, well McCall finally we meet face to face. I thought you'd be taller. Of course you are prettier now after I gave your face a makeover."

Scott's hand involuntarily touched the scars on his face and growled at her. As the wind pick up the stench of wet bird came to his nostrils. It was the same stench that lurked in the graveyard she had been the one that had taken the bodies.

"It was you!" He jumped to tree but the woman grew wings from her arms and flew away, making Scott miss.

"Careful there little wolf or my master will burn your dear beloved corpse that is after he has his way with her."

Scott's growled filled the night but then he calmed himself down enough to speak and think.

"You haven't attack us or escape so that means you want to talk so talk before I rip your throat out."

She smiled like she knew something we didn't which was true.

"My master is anxious to meet you but before he has a few surprises for you but before you meet you might want to check out on your little foxy friend. Last time I saw her she was good enough to eat."

And with that she flew away.

"What did she mean by that?" Scott asked Derek as he jumped down from the tree.

"Something must have happen to Kira."

Scott looked at Derek and was at a loss for words as he looked at the injuries of the older werewolf.

"Listen Derek…"

Derek cut off Scott before he could finish.

"Don't mention it Scott we were both angry and needed to let it out."

As the werewolves gathered around they noticed that the zombies were turning into puddles of sludge.

"Guess that takes care of cleaning up after ourselves. We better get out of here and see what happened to Kira." Cora said as she cradled her arm so Isaac could tear a piece of her shirt and used it as a bandage.

"There that should hold up until we can get you to the house. Now let's get the hell out of here." Isaac picked his discarded gun.

Then Derek's cell rang he had almost forgot he had it. Once he was done he looked at the others.

"That was Chris, he, The Sherriff, Stiles and Lydia are parked in the highway two miles south of here. They got a call from Deaton. Malia found Kira injured on the school grounds don't worry Deaton is treating her but there's something else. When Deaton came downstairs someone was waiting at the front door."

Scott had bad feeling about this.

Derek looked paled.

"Scott it's Aiden and he wants to talk to you."

**Wow another chapter comes to a close. Scott losing his mind in his rage, do you think Kira will survive or will the damage to her body would be too much for her to heal?**

**And is Aiden a hideous zombie? If so how can he speak? And what could possibly want to talk to Scott about?**

**Many thanks to everyone who has followed this story. I couldn't upload it yesterday like I planned due to connection problems. I've developed a scheduled. Every Saturday I will post a new chapter for my Percy Jackson story. The warriors of Olympus is my version of how things went down in the books check it out and let me know what you think.**

**On Sundays I'll post a new chapter for Scarlet Moon and will see what happens to Scott and his pack.**

**Now the big questions. **

**Who is the master mind behind everything? What is going on with Lydia and her powers? Where are Allison and Laura and most importantly what will happened when they meet Scott and Derek. Blood and death is on the horizon for the Beacon Hills pack and before this is all over none of them will ever be the same again. **

**I'm thinking of maybe doing a story of The Tomorrow People or The Avengers with my personal twists of course.**

**The Tomorrow People story will take place five years after Season 1 ended. The Tomorrow People are been hunted down by their killing brethren and the one who is leading the hunt is John after been brainwashed by Jedikiah and Natalie.**

**After a mission to find a new save haven to move his people after been on the run for the last five years never staying in one place for more than three months, Stephen is mortally wounded and on the brink of death can Cara find him before he dies?**

**Stephen has learned a shocking truth that will change the course of the war forever, but before he could tell his people his tracked down and wounded making a desperate escape he returns to the one place where everything started for him before loosing consciousness he screams one name in his head.**

**Cara**

**Now is up to her to save him can she make it in time?**

**The other story is about the Avengers.**

**When earth is threatened by a tyrannical dictator from the future Earth's heroes must come together to repelled the incursion. But what can a couple of heroes do against a man who commands thousands. New York is the focus of the attack and time is running out as the cities major buildings are destroyed and foot soldiers roam the streets by the hundreds how can our heroes hope to defeat them.**

**Pairings up until now.**

**Iron man/Pepper Pots**

**Spiderman/Ms. Marvel (focus of the story)**

**Hawkeye/Mocking Bird**

**Black Widow/ The Winter Soldier**

**Hulk/ Red-She hulk**

**Luke Cage/ Spiderwoman**

**Daredevil/Electra**

**Vision/Scarlet Witch**

**T'Challa and Storm**

**I welcome any ideas for other pairings. Specially for Logan I have something special in mind for him but I need someone who can put up with him.**

**So guys let me know which story you want to see first either the Tomorrow People of the Avengers. And if you have any questions about this story or my other one please feel free to message me and ill answer you personally.**

**As always, I welcome any feed backs you guys want to give me. So please review and let me know what you think.**

**Yours Truly **

**Harlequin K.**

**Ps. Who is ready for the new season? June 23 is tomorrow WEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lydia was scared and angry at the same time. Scare because things were getting worse and worse and angry because Stiles was right they were neck deep in supernatural shit and there was no getting out.

Chris had finish talking with Derek and apparently the wolves had been attacked by a horde of the walking dead. You know after years of been attack by every flavor of supernatural creepazoid a zombie attack didn't surprise her.

However what did surprise her was that the zombies of Boyd and Erika were leading the attack. And if that wasn't enough now they had to rush to Scott's house to confront the zombie of her ex-werewolf lover, talk about drama.

She looked out the window of the rental car and stared at Chris and John. They were looking out to the woods waiting for the wolves to get here. Just like old times, maybe not. Stiles was pacing from one end of the street to the next. She knew he needed to vent and let go of some steam.

In the beginning his ADHD drove her crazy but now it was one of the things she come to love about him the most. Who would have thought that she would fall for geeky Stilinski but there was no denying it. She was head over heels for him.

But she was worried. She thought she had her banshee side under control but a couple months ago she and Stiles were fighting over something stupid. She had bought some beautiful purple drapes for the apartment and he decide to take them off in favor of some hideous brown ones. They argument escalated so much that she felt a cold wave leave her body and slam into Stiles throwing him against the table.

Now whenever she got scared or angry she felt the cold wave leaver her body and most of the time something would break or someone namely Stiles would be send flying a couple feet in the air. Maybe she could talk to Deaton and see if he could help.

A sudden sound broke the silence and a minute later the wolves came out looking like they taken a dip in a pool. As soon as they clear the forest they went to the cars and somehow they got stuck with Scott.

His eyes were blood red and he looked absolutely murderous. Stiles was driving behind his dad as they made their way to the house.

"How come you guys are all wet?" Stiles ask to break the uncomfortable silence.

Scott glared at the road for a moment Lydia thought he wouldn't answer but then he took a deep breath and seem to calm himself. The ruby shine left his eyes and they return to their original color.

"We found a stream on the way back and decided to wash off the blood and body parts. Damn zombies are messy."

The moon's light reflected on Scott's face making the scars on his face look even more brutal. She notice that Stiles was fighting the urge to look at Scott.

"Scott if Boyd and Erika were in the forest and Aiden is waiting for us in the house. Do you think is possible that..."

Scott growl shut her up and the ruby shine was back. "Shut up Lydia right now. Don't even think about it."

She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Stiles stop the car and glared at Scott. "Don't you ever talk to her that way McCall or I will shoot you. And the next words out of your mouth better be an apology or you are walking the rest of the way."

Scott opened his mouth and close it glaring at Stiles. Her cellphone started ringing probably John or Chris asking why they stop. She looked at Stiles then at Scott. The ruby shine in Scott's eyes flared bright red making Stiles look away before toning down to their regular color.

"Sorry Lydia, but I can't stand the thought that…that…Allison was taken and worse that she could very well be one of those things. I'm holding on to my sanity by my fingertips."

She didn't say anything but Stiles took it as a good sign and sped down the car towards the house.

As the house got closer Scott's fury grew, he tried to keep himself center and calm. The fight with the zombies have left him rattled. How can someone raise so many corpses or worse use Boyd and Erika as the leaders of the horde. Soon enough they were in the house. Scott walk to the back door where Malia was waiting for them.

"Scott what the hell what happen to you guys?"

He hugged her and smile. "How's Kira?"

Malia look down and tear slid down her eye. "She's in a coma, we did everything we could."

He hugged her harder then went to put some clothes on before greeting their guest. Once everyone was ready he open the front door and there he was Aiden in the flesh. Unlike the other zombies or Boyd and Erika. Aiden look exactly the same as when he die. No one would notice he wasn't dead, he didn't even smell dead.

Lydia gasp and cover her mouth with her hand as Stiles hug her close to his body. Derek, Chris, John and Isaac were all aiming their guns at Aiden. Deaton was upstairs with Malia, Cora and Kira in case there was a sneak attack.

Aiden looked around the frame of the door and the windows. "Well, well Mister McCall we finally meet face to face…sort of speak. I see you have a druid ward of mountain ash around your home very strong and very clever. I don't think my boy here can cross it."

Seen him was one thing but hearing him talk was wrong. And the voice didn't even sound like Aiden, it was a much smoother voice with an accent he couldn't place.

"Who the hell are you? You're not Aiden."

Scott kept his voice calm and reasonable when all he wanted to do was rip this guy to pieces.

"Now Scott, that's no way to talk to someone. And you are correct, I'm not Aiden. I'm just using his meat suit to speak with you. It such troublesome bringing back the whole way too much power and too many things could go wrong. Sadly your little fox friend was only worth for two. But I did manage to take the rot away of this guy and use him for any errand that comes to mind."

"You're a monster!" Lydia was about to cross outside when Scott stop her.

"Lydia don't. He has more zombies out there with him and what's worse you wouldn't even hurt him."

The Aiden zombie laugh and smile a perfect white smile. Somehow that felt wrong to me.

"I wouldn't be throwing stones if I were you Miss Martin or is it Miss Stilinski? Not a single resident in that house is human. Even the hunter that's aiming a gun at my boy's chest is more of a monster than I am."

Lydia struggle against Scott but Stiles walk over and took her. While Scott put himself between them and Aiden.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Aiden smile and walk as close to the door as he could.

"I want you Scott, you have something that belongs to me. As for who am I you can call me Ivan. You have my sincerest thanks Scott awakening the Nimaton all those years ago gave me the focus I so desperately needed. But imagine my surprise when I get here and find that parts of the Nimaton were gone. Three pieces to be exact."

Scott went cold as he realize what he was after. "You know don't you? It was such an easy thing to manage for the Nogitsune to escape its bounds and eventually return one of the missing pieces back. Such a shame she was quite lovely."

Scott's hands were turn into claws as his eyes shone ruby red. The whole house had gone silent at this little revelation. Stiles let go of Lydia and walk past Scott.

"You? You let that monster escape and kill so many people? What kind of sick demented freak are you?"

Aiden look at Stiles with disgust on his face. "Dear boy the only freak here is you. Consorting with a death whisperer. But don't worry, I won't kill you yet. Your way too important to die a simple death."

Scott had enough and push Stiles back and roar at Aiden's face. "That is enough out of your mouth you bastard. What have you done with Allison?! Tell me or I swear…"

Aiden laugh and sneered at Scott. "You will what? Rip me to shreds? Please boy you have no idea what's coming or what I have in store for you and this town. And little Allison is going to help me bring you to your knees. Ohh and by the way very lovely body she had, so delicate and delicious all that sinful skin begging to be taste. You have nothing to threaten me with. I hold all the cards and by the time this is all over you will beg me to kill…"

Aiden didn't say anything more as Scott jump at him and started ripping him to shreds. He had transformed the whole way and was tearing him apart the other zombies in the clearing were all just standing there and as one they all left. It took Scott fifteen minutes to vent his rage and reduce Aiden to pile of meat.

Once he was done he walked back to the house and took a shower letting the hot water burned his skin and relieved his muscles of the tension. Allison was dead because of him. That son of a bitch was a guilty of her death as he was. He punch the wall breaking the tile and then fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. He could blame her death on the Oni, the Nogitsune or even this Ivan character but he knew the truth her death was his fault.

Derek look at the others as they watch Scott tore Aiden apart. He knew what his friend was feeling because he was feeling the same thing. That monster took his sister and now he might end up fighting her. God save them all. He went outside and got a shovel out of the trunk of Scott's car and started digging a hole in the backyard. Soon he was followed by Isaac and Chris who had put the body in bags and then brought it over.

Soon the three of them dug the whole and buried the body. Wiping the sweat of his brow he looked at Isaac.

"Hey Isaac did you manage to catch a scent of off Aiden?"

Isaac frown and concentrated. "No, I mean besides the regular scents of the night. Actually he didn't smell of anything. Not a corpse, not a person just earth and rosemary."

Derek frowned at that. "Yeah, I got the same thing. I don't know why but I don't like it one bit. And why didn't the zombies attack, this guy is playing with us like we are toys."

Chris had a hollow look in his eyes since Aiden showed up. "Isaac, I want you to stay with Scott and keep an eye on things here. I'm going to hit some old contacts and see where they lead."

With that he turn around and left. Isaac turn to look at Derek. "I'm worried about Scott. Derek you have to be worried to. Did you see how he lost it? He turn Aiden into pudding."

Derek was thinking of something else but there was no denying that Scott had lost it and lost it badly. "I'm worried too Isaac but not for the same reasons you are. I'm worried if Scott will be the same when this is all over. I understand how he feels, and if he hadn't beat Aiden to a pulp I would have."

Isaac's eyes turned amber and he growled. "I understand too how he feels better than you. I loved her too but you all act as if he was the only one who suffered for her death."

Derek look at the younger werewolf not threatening him just looking him. After a few minutes Isaac looked away. "We're not saying that you didn't suffered. But for Scott the pain is much worse. They love each other more passionately than anyone I've ever met. And if it things hadn't gotten so horribly wrong. I'm sure they would have ended up together."

Isaac took a step back as if Derek had hit him. But deep down, they both knew he was right. For Scott Allison had been the only one and the same was for her. They didn't say another word as they march over to the house.

Malia saw Scott entering Kira's room. Doctor D had done everything he could but she still hadn't woken up. Cora had left to go find Derek and Deaton was also gone to research a way to help her.

"How is she?"

Scott sat next to her and caress Kira's cheek. "Scott this isn't your fault. You have to know that. No one is responsible to this except for that psychopath."

He gave her a sad smile never taking his eyes off of Kira. "It's my job to keep my family safe. If I can't do it then what's the point of been Alpha and having this power."

She couldn't take it anymore and smack him on the back of the head. Before pulling him by his shirt. "Listen to me Scott get your head out of your ass and get with the program. Just because you're our Alpha doesn't mean you have to do everything Alone. Yes you have been going lone wolf for years but that's got to stop. This threat is bigger than you can handle and it's going to take all of us to stop it and even then it's not a sure thing. So stop moping and be the Scott we all know and love."

They look at each other for second before he hugged her hard.

"Well it's about time someone said. I swear one more minute and I might have shot him."

They pull apart and looked at Lydia leaning against the door frame. "Come on, Stiles wants to talk to all us."

Both of them frown. But they follow her down the stairs were Stiles was passing back and forth with Derek, Cora and Isaac looking at him as if he were crazy.

Cora looked at them as they sat down. "Would somebody please make him stop its making me dizzy."

"He's thinking"

"He's thinking"

"I'm thinking"

Scott, Lydia and Stiles looked at each other and smile. Malia looked at them and just rolled her eyes.

"Scott do you remember what he said that when he came to find the Nimaton it was missing three pieces. What if what we did that night with Deaton I don't know…what if we took a piece of the Nimaton inside ourselves? Doctor D said we would have like a wound festering leaving us open to darker things…." He took a deep breath. "Maybe that's why the Nogitsune took me over."

Malia thought about and she had heard about the night they had gone that crazy ritual that almost kill them. And she could see where Stiles was going with this and apparently so did Scott and Lydia.

"That gives us an advantage."

Everyone turn to Derek as he spoke, guess he figure it out too.

"What do you mean Derek? Because I'm lost" Derek looked at Isaac then at everyone.

"If what Stiles says its true and from what Aiden/Ivan or whoever that was said apparently it is. He wants the Nimaton whole. And since you three took a piece of it inside you then you are his targets. We can assume he already took the piece that was in Allison."

He turned to look at Scott before continuing. "So we can also assume that he will be hunting both Stiles and Scott. You guys have to be careful. Scott he almost kill you once he won't miss a second time.

Yeah just as Malia thought. She stood up and looked at everyone. "We are high alert as of right now. This house is a fortress and as we prove tonight it's easy to defend and they can't get in. The back door is always lock. If you have to leave you take someone with you. Stiles and Lydia you will be staying here since he wants nothing more than to kill Scott and Stiles."

Everyone had a stunned look on their faces except for Scott and Derek. Scott looked at her with pride while Derek was more thoughtful. He looked at Scott and grinned.

"Okay fine you call it." Scott pull out a dollar and paid Derek.

Now it was her turn to be confuse. "What the hell."

Scott actually looked sheepish. "Well Derek talk to me yesterday and said that with everyone back they would slowly started to set into their rolls in the pack. He is my beta or second in command. And he told me that you would be my gamma or third and head enforcer. You just prove him right."

Her cheeks warmed a little at how easy Derek had figure her out but that didn't matter keeping her brother safe was top priority. Scott look at everyone and you could feel the weight of his power like tingling sensation, to let you know he would take care of you.

"We'll follow Malia's plan. I don't want anyone else dying and when we find this guy I'll tear his throat out with my teeth."

With that he left to go find John who had gone outside to call Melissa.

Lydia turn to Stiles "I really hate how bossy he has become but he does have a point. Will go tomorrow morning and pick up our stuff."

Soon everyone turned and made their preparations for bed. What they didn't know was that miles away Doctor D was in his house researching ways to help Kira as well as anything he had on necromancy.

He was specifically reading an ancient Aztec tome that went in great detail in the ability to gain power by sacrificing others. The method consisted in stealing the life energy of a person and channeling into oneself.

A sudden noise from the kitchen dragged his attention away from the tome. Grabbing one of his guns and walk slowly towards the kitchen. What he saw there chilled him to his bones. Never missing a beat he aimed the gun at the two intruders.

"I was wondering when one of you would pay me a visit." He put the table between himself and them.

"It's been a long time Doctor D."

**Hello guys Harlequin K. is back with another chapter for Scarlet Moon. Things are moving along quite nicely or badly depending on how you look at it hehe. Now that I'm back all my stories are going to be getting updated more regularly. **

**We finally have a name for the necromancer, Ivan. The Beacon Hills pack is in for the fight of their lives. But what does he truly want and who are the two intruders who broke into Doctor D's house and what will happened to him.**

**Now if you enjoy this story you might like my new story, Heroes Volume 1: Hunted. Where you will enjoy my take on the Heroes T.V series.**

**New York did explode and with it the EVOS were expose to the world. Now five years later they are hunted and going missing. Claire, Peter, Hiro, Sylar, Mohinder and all the other heroes are missing or presume dead. In all the chaos of what the world has turn into Zach is looking for his best friend who went missing on the day of the NY went nuclear. **

**Its an AU and my take on the series. Reviews and flames are always welcome on both stories. Please let me know what think of the new chapter and the new story. As always is a pleasure sharing this stories with you guys. Any questions or concerns feel free to let me know. Ill leave the link for the Heroes story below.**

** s/11400647/1/Heroes-Volume-1-Hunted**

**Thanks and have a great day.**

**Harlequin K.**


End file.
